


Every Time

by octoberinlondon



Series: The Time Series [3]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoberinlondon/pseuds/octoberinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She will remind herself every time that this is her joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time

Richard carefully picks up Constance from the cradle she has slept in. Every time he feels her body close to his he knows the future will be better. She is his hope and his light. She and her mother are his reason to live…day by day. He starts to hum the lullaby his mother used to sing to him. Richard thinks Anne is still asleep and the last thing he wants to do is wake her up. 

Anne has been awake since Richard has entered their chamber, but she likes to make him believe she’s still sound asleep. She likes to give him some time with only him and Constance. She knows how much he adores their little girl, how much it has pained him to be apart from her. He’s been gone for the past two weeks, doing his duties as King. _Sometimes, I hate to be King, and that is whenever I have to leave you._

His confession still warms the heart in her chest. She moves a bit to watch them, the two most important human beings in her whole life. Richard gently pats Constance’s back as she starts to fuss a bit.  
“You have grown quite a lot, ma chérie. I think I should take you with me the next time, so I can look at you whenever I want to.” He kisses the top of the tiny head. 

Anne lets a sigh that is almost not audible. Richard has finally noticed that she’s awake, but he keeps pretending she is not. “I should take your mother with me, as well, of course. You know, I quite like to look at her, too. She surely is a sight for the eyes.” He grins, and Anne can’t help but laugh. Richard turns around and his smile is the most beautiful thing Anne has ever seen. 

“Welcome home, my husband.” She smiles and Richard feels unbelievably proud. _Your husband is the best title I’ve ever held in my whole life_. The light of the morning sun gently touches Anne’s skin. She looks like an angel, his angel. _How beautiful life seems to be._ She thinks as she sees how he is looking at her. Never, absolutely never is anyone supposed to look at her the way he’s just done. 

Anne gets up and hurries over to Richard and Constance. He shifts his daughter to his left arm and holds out his right arm for Anne. _How much have I missed your lips_. She thinks as her lips meet his. She knows she’s about to lose herself in Richard. His chin feels like he hasn’t shaved for a while and he smells of dust and horses. She loves him even more for it because she knows he’s not even taken the time to refresh. He’s come straight to her chamber, and this makes her terribly proud. 

“I will call Constance’s nurse!” Anne murmurs, still breathless, after their lips have parted again. Richard smiles and leans his head against her forehead. “Not now, sweetheart, we’ll have the whole night. Let her be with us for now.” She smiles and gently strokes his cheek. “Then come to bed, both of you!” Richard hands Constance to Anne, takes off his shoes and sheds his dusty doublet. 

Richard groans as his body touches the bed. “Is your back bothering you again?” Anne’s eyes show him how worried she is. 

“I’m just old and almost two weeks on a horse aren’t as easy as they used to be.” 

“You are not old, Richard. You should just be a bit more careful.”  
Anne has popped herself up on one of her arms, the other one gently massaging Constance’s little belly. The little girl is lying between her and Richard, sucking on the sleeve of her dress. Richard grabs her hand and kisses the palm. _“I’ve missed you.”_ He murmurs against it. 

Anne frees her hand and pulls him up, carefully, because of Constance. She just wants to kiss him again. So very badly, it hurts. “You should shave!” She laughs against his lips. Richard laughs in response, falling back against the pillows. “Later, I promise. I just want to lie here with you and Constance now.”

He pulls Anne and Constance close before he closes his eyes, drifting into a peaceful sleep. 

Later, when Richard has shaved and is clean again, he returns to Anne’s chamber, surprised to find that the cradle is empty and Constance is not there anymore. Anne’s slender arms wrap around him, and she presses her head against his back. _I will come back to you every time. Like I did when I told you, I would come back to you after I fought against Tudor. I will always come back to you, because you are my home_. He thinks, turning around to face Anne. 

It amuses him every time how Anne has to stand on her tiptoes to reach him. He presses her body close, and he can smell her perfume, the one he loves so much. She smells like home. _She is his home._ His hands roam the soft curves of her body. He likes to discover them every single time. They are new and familiar to him at the same time. 

“Richard…” Anne whispers, closing her eyes. Oh, how much she’s missed him, his touch and his kisses. He picks her up and carries her to the bed, not willing to let their lips part.

Her fingers draw tiny circles on his chest. Richard is sleeping and Anne is glad for it. Of course, she would have loved to talk to him after their lovemaking, but she knows how exhausted he is. She knows how often he doesn’t sleep well, and to see him sleep peacefully is a relief. It seems to be strange, but all Anne can think about is how alike Richard and Constance look when they’re sleeping.

 _Oh, you did look like your father, too, Ned. I’ve always loved watching you sleep, my boy. When I lost your siblings, your even breath was my comfort. I miss you, Ned. Your father misses you, too. Every time. I would do anything to have you still with me._

Richard doesn’t wake up, but still senses something, and subconsciously pulls Anne closer. 

The next morning comes too early for Richard. He groans as he opens his eyes, but is immediately wide awake when he notices the lack of Anne’s presence next to him. “Don’t worry, Richard, I’m still here.” She smiles, sitting across the room in her favourite chair, rocking Constance back and forth. 

“Why don’t you come to bed again?” He yawns, falling back against the pillows. “If you wish.” Richard watches Anne and how she is placing Constance between them and slips back into bed. He starts to tickle Constance, who is just as ticklish as her mother is, and enjoys the sound of her laughter. Anne prays the laughter of a little boy will join in someday, but she is happy with what she’s got for now. She has Richard and she has Constance. 

_She will remind herself every time that this is her joy._

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is probably not my best work, but I thought a bit fluff would be nice. Hope you still like it. :)  
> And I don't know whether this is good news, or not, but there will probably be two or three additional one shots that take place in this universe, because I've become quite fond of it. :)


End file.
